Heartless Acquaintance
by SweetiHunni
Summary: Hermione has been raped. She cant remember anything, but one thing shes sure of. Someone she knows, isn't as innocent as they seem. Chapter 2 up. I'd like reviews. Please, I cant be THAT bad a writer, can I?
1. The Morning After

Heartless Acquaintance

Chapter 1 – The Morning After

With a quiet sigh, Hermione sat down on her bed. Dumping her books on the floor, she lifted her legs onto the bed, and lay on her back, gazing up at the ceiling. Last night had been pure insanity, but what had happened… Her thoughts trailed off. She couldn't remember what had happened. From the feel between her legs, she had had sexual intercourse, but she couldn't remember it. Or with whom she did it. Tears overflowing, she finally realised. She realised how; she hadn't seen her drinks before, well, drinking them. She should have paid more attention! 

Undressing, Hermione slid into the shower, cool water flowing over her body. It felt good, but, she thought, she had to rid herself of this, this dirt. Dirt that someone had forced upon her. Scrubbing herself clean thoroughly, tears mingling with water, she tried to recall who had been there last night. She had no luck – she couldn't even remember _where_ she'd been, let alone with whom. Rubbing the shampoo into her drenched hair, gratefully inhaling the pleasant, fruity fragrance, she heard something small drop, rather like a pin drop. She stopped down, and saw the small pin that had fallen out of her hair. Picking it up, she stared at it in horror. 

It was a Gryffindor pin. Did this mean that…? No. They were her friends, they wouldn't do that to her. But, it was a Gryffindor pin. She'd heard frantic searching's in Harry and Ron's dormitory that morning, amidst her hangover. What if someone, or maybe even someone's, had planted this to make her think just that? It could all be a set-up, and they'd taken something of her friends to make them search frantically… No. They would have had to be a Gryffindor, to take something from their rooms. Only Gryffindor's knew the password, didn't they?

Having rinsed all the shampoo from her currently straight and sopping hair, Hermione stood up, drawing the shower curtain back, and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around herself, and knotting it at the top, she got her smaller towel. It was her favourite. A magical design, it had "Hermione" written on it, with pictures of various magical items of hers. Rubbing her hair, her thoughts came back with a bomb. Whoever done this, must hate her. Who did she know hated her? Her initial thought was Draco Malfoy and his cronies; there'd been nasty rumours about Draco abusing young girls. What if others hated her? What if they had done this out of spite, or jealously? No… even if she was intelligent, she wasn't exactly beautiful.

Wishing life was simpler; Hermione put her best towel down, and rubbed her body dry. Dressing in her favourite black robes, the ones with the silver fastenings, and the matching cloak, she brushed her wet hair. Wand in hand, she murmured a word, and the mass of damp curls sprang back to their normal, bushy self, completely dry.

If she hadn't have come here, this wouldn't have happened. But if it hadn't have happened, she wouldn't have magic, she wouldn't have met some of the best friends, or at least, she thought they were her friends, that she had ever had. Nor would she have been able to do so simple a charm as the one she had just performed. Shaking her head at her folly, Hermione put last night's clothes in the small laundry bin beside her bed, and put her wand in the invisible, internal pocket of her robes. Placing two silver clips in her hair, in a small attempt to keep it back, she stared at her tear-stained reflection.

Standing up hurriedly, she quickly left her dormitory. She'd seen something in the mirror, she didn't know who or what, it was, but it had scared her. It wasn't something of this world, or at least, dimension. Entering the Common Room, Hermione looked away from Harry and Ron's worried, penetrating stares, and slid out of the Common Room, down to the Great Hall. Grabbing some hot, buttered toast, she slipped out, and went to sit under a big, beautiful tree, on its own. If she had something she needed to think about, it was here that she would come. 

And right now? She had _much _to think about.


	2. Something's Missing

Heartless Acquaintance

Chapter 2 – Something's Missing

Throwing the covers off his bed, Ron exclaimed, "Its not there, for god sake, where is it?"

Covering a yawn, Harry replied, "Where's what? Wally?"

Temporarily confused, and thrown off the scent to his lost pin, Ron replied, "Wally…?"

Awoken by all the noise, Dean Thomas put in, "There's these books for kids. There's lots of people in big pictures, and you have to find this one person – Wally."

"That sounds exciting," Ron replied in an I-Think-Not tone of voice, then added, "I've lost my Gryffindor pin. Can you see it anywhere?"

Both of the other boys got up, and looked for their own. Finding them, they put them on, and woke the remaining boys up.

"Seamus, wake up! Honestly, he sleeps like a log," Dean said, chattering away to Harry, knowing Ron was greatly frustrated. Dean continued shaking him, and, to Harry's amusement, Seamus hit him on the head, then turned over, pulling the covers over his head, and went back to sleep.

"Well, his pins on his bedside cabinet," Harry said, prodding at the snoring Neville, "And so is Neville's. Where were you last night, Ron? Maybe you left it there?"

Ron sighed, and replied, "Bloody pins, so much hassle. I'll slip down to the Common Room and check there, if it isn't there, I'll go to the storage cupboard outside the Entrance Hall, and get one out of there. Provided Filch isn't lurking there. Will you help me look?"

Dean gave him such a look, one that was clearly implying there was insanity in the Weasley family, and wordlessly went back to bed, falling asleep practically instantly. Harry looked at Dean, grinned, then tore back to his own bed, hurriedly dressing and running a comb through his unruly locks. Ron himself removed his too-small pyjamas, putting in place of them tattered, outgrown robes. When they were both fully dressed, Ron led them down into the Common Room. After five minutes searching, Ron said, "This is hopeless. It'll be simpler to just slip another pin out!"

At that point, a pale, upset looking Hermione dashed in, and out, of the Common Room, her only communication with the boys being a scared glance. Both boys seemed to be nervy and guilty, and shifted restlessly, then finally Ron said, "She didn't seem too happy."

"No, she didn't," replied Harry, "I wonder what's up with her. D'you think I should go after her?"

"No, no," Ron said instantly, "She probably just woke up and found a book in pieces or something."

"Yeah," Harry murmured half-heartedly. Something was up with his pal, really up, but what?

"We may as well get some breakfast," said Dean Thomas, coming up behind them, still looking half-asleep.

"Bloody hell, don't sneak up on us like that!" Ron replied emphatically.

Dean grinned, and all three exited the Common Room, and descended various staircases until they arrived in the Great Hall. For some reason the boys weren't too sure of, the entire school seemed, well, slow. Nobody was lively, or immensely talkative, and the hall was relatively quiet, compared to normal. Leaving Dean stuffing his face, Ron and Harry grabbed toast, and went outside, to lie in the sun for their free period. On their journey, they didn't notice the small, still figure under the lonesome tree.

[A/N: Hope you like. Sorry its so short, the spacing SHOULD work *frown at incapable software* Anyway, all is not as it seems!]


End file.
